Falling for a Blonde
by pandasplease
Summary: Sasuke starts to have unexplained feelings about Naruto that all starts with a dream. Does Naruto feel the same? Read to find out!Rated to be safe and for possible later chapters. SasuNaru, if u can't already tell. Ch. 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Falling for a Blonde

By: Pandasplease

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters or anything like that (too bad...).

On with the story!

Ch.1

Sasuke looked around his room, it was boring. White walls, blue carpet, a wooden side-table next to his

blue and white bed, and a lamp on the table. Boring. Almost like his life. The only thing remotley interesting

right now were the dreams. Yes the dreams. They kept coming back for some reason. They all were the same.

Well at least, they started out the same...

He would be sitting on a bench, under a cherry tree in the summer. He didn't know where he was, just that it looked something like a park. He felt like he was waiting for someone. Then, all of a sudden, someone would wrap their arms around his waist from behind, and kiss him on the cheek. "Hello Sasuke." The person would whisper gently in his ear. He didn't answer, just turned around to see those deep, blue

eyes, that smiling face, and that sunshine colored hair. Naruto.

That was when he would wake up. Now the strange thing was that Sasuke actually enjoyed these dreams. He longed for the touch of the blonde haired boy, slowly sneaking his arms around him, and whispering softly in his ear. But the only place where he could actually admit it was in his mind.

But he tried not to make it seem obvious. When he would show up for practice, he would totally ignore him, just as he always does (even though it killed him inside). He wanted to at least say something, but he knew he couldn't. Besides what would he say? "Hey Naruto. You know, i've been having dreams about you where you kissed me, and i liked it!" Just imagine how that would turn out. It all seemed so

hopeless...

Kakashi was sick today, so there was no practice... thank God. Naruto took this advantadge to sleep in. Since it was nearly noon when he woke up, Naruto decided to go get some ramen. He ot out of bed, took off his pajamas, and hopped in the shower. When he was done, he got into some casual clothes. He wore some white sneakers, khaki shorts, and a black t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and was off.

Sasuke, who was already dressed, got out the door, intent on training, practice or no practice. He found a nice little spot in the middle of the woods somewhere. _"Perfect"_ thought Sasuke. _"It's quiet, and away from anyone so i canget some good training in."_ About a half hour later, Sasuke was huffing and puffing.His forehead was glistening with sweat both from the intense heat, and the intense training.

Naruto left the ramen shop in a good mood. He was on his way home when he decided to take a walk in the forest. He started to walk, when he heard noises. They sounded like someone in the middle of a fight. Naruto panicked. _"What if someone really needs my help?" _he thought. He decided to find out what was happening. Naruto slowly crept on the ground to where the noise was coming from. He pushed aside the bushes to find Sasuke...training? Today of all days?

Sasuke felt himself slowing down. he stopped for a second and realized that he was sticky with sweat. he slowly pulled off his shirt. He could now move much easier.

Naruto was frozen, intently watching the half naked Sasuke work. Naruto watched his fluid movements. His motions were flawless. His muscles bulged from the intense work-out. As Naruto sat there watching, he presently noticed that his shorts were becoming increasingly tight :)

TBC...

Well, it's kind of short, but they will get longer. i hoped you liked it. my first Naruto fic! well, please review... if ur nice, i'll maybe add a lemon! (maybe).

...pandasplease...


	2. Chapter 2

Falling for a Blonde

Ch.2

By: pandasplease

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters, or anything like that...T.T

A/N: Thanks so much for those people who reviewed. I luv ya bunches! 3

On with the story!

_'what was I thinking!' _Naruto thought, although he almost said it outloud. There was a rustling in

the bushes, and Naruto was gone. He was sprinting through the trees, not caring about the scratches the

branches left. Finally the dense forest began to thin. He jumped off a branch and landed on the ground, pan-

ting. As he recieved strange looks from people passing by, he returned them with glares of his own.

Sasuke collapsed on the soft grass. Blood was pulsing through his veins. He could feel it. Weakly,

he stood up. Sweat dripped from his forehead, back, and chest. There was a rustle in the bushes. Sasuke

turned his head to catch a glimpse of... blonde! _'Naruto?' _Sasuke left his shirt behind and dashed after him.

When he was finally out of the forest, he saw Naruto running towards his house. He sprinted after him.

Naruto kept on running. Once he was inside, he could just try to forget this whole thing. "Naruto!"

someone yelled behind him. He turned and saw... Sasuke? _'Shit! He must have seen me!' _Naruto ran faster,

but he knew he couldn't outrun Sasuke. He was closing in on his apartment. Ten yards, seven yards, five yards.

Sasuke jumped into the air and landed swiftly in front of Naruto.

Naruto stopped, and cursed under his breath. "What did you think you were doing!" it wasn't a question,

but a demand.

"Well, um, you see, i was... um..." Naruto was saying, dumbfounded. Then, suddenly, Naruto had an Idea.

"I was watching you train so i could know your moves and so i could beat you when we spar." Naruto lied.

"Yeah. Right." Sasuke said, disbelievingly.

"No, Really! It's the truth!" Naruto said, desperate for Sasuke to believe him.

"Fine." Sasuke said. "If it's true, then let's spar." Naruto was shocked. _'Shit!' _he thought to himself.

"Okay. If that's what you want."Naruto said.

The fight was on. Naruto charged at Sasuke, and he jumped out of the way, and countered. This went on

for a few minutes. Attack. Miss. Block. Counter. But just when things were heating up, Sasuke tripped Naruto, and

pinned him to the ground. "I win." said Sasuke. "Now tell me why you were really spying on me."

As Sasuke sat on Naruto, pinning his shoulders down, he thought how beautiful the blonde was. He

wanted to tell him how he felt, but he couldn't put it into words. All Sasuke wanted to hear from Naruto was

"I love you" but he knew it wouldn't happen.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. And for the first time during their fight, he noticed, his shirt was still off.

Naruto's eyes began to scan his muscular chest, glistening with sweat. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but

his arms were trapped under Sauke's muscular body. "Well, uh, the t-truth is um I uh wan-"

That's as far as Naruto got before Sasuke's lips came crashing down onto his. They lingered for a second,

and then pulled away quickly. Naruto's face turned a deep shade of red as Sasuke stood up with an equally crimson face.

Realizing what he had just done, Sasuke Turned around, and started sprinting towards home. Naruto stood

up weakly and stayed there a moment before saying to himself, "See you tomorrow, Sasuke."

TBC...

The End of Chapter two! I'm sorry it had to be a little too short, but i'm really pressed for time. And for all of my faithful

reviewers, i probably won't be able to get ch.3 up untill monday cause my weekend is gonna be really hectic... Sry. But as

always, review, review, review!

...Pandasplease...


	3. Chapter 3

Falling for a Blonde

Ch.3

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, the characters, or anything like that

Sorry this chapter took soo long to get up. My weekend was very hectic, but Great! I went to see Panic! at the Disco at summerfest on Saturday. Anyway, here you go!

Sasuke reached out and turned on the water. He got it to the right tempurature, and steppend into the shower. The warm water washed over his body, calming him. _' What was I thinking, kissing him like that? Someone could have seen!' _Sasuke thought to himself. The water wasn't helping anymore, so he turned it off, and got out. He dried his body off, and slid into some pajamas before falling into a troubled sleep.

Naruto walked inside and sat down. _'Why would Sasuke want to kiss **me**. Out of all the people in the world, he likes me?'_ This thought made Naruto excited and disgusted at the same time. After all, he wasn't gay, was he? He fell asleep confused.

_Sasuke was sitting on the bench again. A familiar scent filled the air followed by a breif hug and a peck on the cheek. Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing there with a smile on his face. Sasuke reached out to touch his face. His skin was so smooth. Naruto sat down next to him. Sasuke stared into his eyes, those never ending pools of blue. He leaned over to brush his lips against Naruto's and-_

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed, as he threw his alarm clock against the wall. "It was just getting good." he mumbled. Sasuke threw on some clothes and was out the door.

Naruto woke up lazily at around 9:30 when he remembered he had practice today. "Shit! I'm late!" Naruto was jumping around tryng to fit into a pair of pants and brush his teeth when he realized it was Saturday. Naruto Sighed and sat down. He was too awake to go back to sleep, and he was already half dressed. He really wanted to talk to sasuke, for some reason, so he called him. No one answered, so he left a message: "Um, hi, Sasuke, it's Naruto. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I guess you're not home but if you get this message in time, meet me at the park at 1:00. Uh, Bye!"

Sasuke walked inside to see the blinking light on his cell phone that said he had a new message. It was from a number he hadn't herd of before, so he was going to delete it, bit thought about it, and decided to listen. When he was done he thought to himself: _'See what you get yourself into! I might as well call him and tell him that i'm going to be there.'_ Sasuke sighed and picked up his phone. He slowly diald Naruto's Number, and it started to ring. _click_ "hello?"

"Uh, hi Naruto, it's Sasuke."

"Oh, hi."

"I, uh, called to say that i'll see you at 1:00."

Silence.

"Uh, okay, bye."

_click._

That may have been the most akward phone call that either of them recieved. Sasuke put his phone down, and started to get ready for his "date".

Naruto was excited. He didn't actually think Sasuke would agree to meet him. He hung up and started to do a little happy dance, when he realized he had to meet Sasuke in an hour. "I better get ready." Naruto said to himself. _'Watch out Sasuke, because here I come!'_

TBC...

I really think i have a problem with making chapters longer. I am sorry that you all have to suffer because of my incompetince...(goes off in a corner and cries). Well, another chapter done. Please review, and tell me what you think!

...pandasplease...


	4. Chapter 4

Falling For a Blonde

Ch.4

Disclaimer: i don't own, so don't sue!

It took me a while to get this one up, but i hope you all like it!

Sasuke sat on the bench, waiting for Naruto. it was already 1:20, and he hadn't shown up yet. _"Leave it to Nauto to be late when he was the one who invited me." _Sasuke thought. Just as he was about to leave, he saw an orange figure walking down the street. Naruto.

Naruto started to run as he saw Sasuke sitting there. _" Wow. I thought he would've left by now. But I guess he was expecting me to be late."_ Naruto thought as he approached the bench. He akwardly sat down next to Sasuke. "So, um... hi..."Naruto said.

"Hi." Sasuke said calmly.

"So, umm... about yesterday... why?"

Sasuke hesitated. He didn't think that Naruto would be so straight-forward. He had to think. He couldn't really tell him how he felt. What if he didn't feel the same? He would laugh, and spread it around the whole village. His reputation would be ruined. But what if he did feel the same? He would be mad at himself for not telling Naruto, and Naruto would hate him for not telling him, therefore ruining any chances he would ever have with him. He decided to tell him. After all, he would feel better about the whole village knowing, than Naruto not knowing... right?

"Well, Naruto the thing is..." how could Sasuke put it into words. He had deep passionate feelings for him. but he couldn't just go and say that, could he? No. It had to be something that means more to him than that. It had to truly express the way he felt. the way he had always felt. Ever since the mission to the land of waves, when he saved him. He remembered thinking: _" Naruto, i will never let you die. i love you too much. I would rather risk my life than have you die."_ And that's truly how he felt up to this day. And that's probably all he would ever feel. Love. Deep love. He had to be with him. he had to spend the rest of his life with him. And then he had it.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I said, I love you Naruto. You mean so much to me that I could never let you go. I love you."

It was very qiet. Then, Naruto started to cry. Softly at first, then tears started to stream down his face. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer. He just sobbed harder. "What's wrong!" Sasuke demanded. Slowly Naruto lifted his head, and gazed into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke stared deeply into those sad blue eyes. "Please tell me." He said softly.

"I could never love you the way you want me to, and I'm sorry."

Naruto got up, and walked away.

TBC...

I hoped you liked it. But I can see why you would hate it as well. If your wondering why it took such a drastic turn, i'll tell you. I was tired of all of those SasuNaru stories that seemed too fake. They don't just automatically fall in love, and i wanted to show that in my story.

Please reveiw and tell me what you think. (and if you don't like how the story is, don't read it anymore.)

...Pandasplease...


	5. Chapter 5

Falling for a Blonde

ch.5

I think this is the longest it's ever taken me to put up a chapter, but for a while, get use to it!HA! Kidding! But seriously, it might take a little longer to post chapters 'cause of this horrible writer's block. So, for now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters, or anything like that!

Sasuke sat there, staring at the ground. Hurt. Shocked. Disapointed. Above all, angry. Not at Naruto, but at himself. For kissing him. For loving him. For giving him his heart, and having it ripped away. And then the hot tears started to flow. Tears of sorrow, and tears of regret. He regretted even telling him. He regretted kissing him. He regretted saving him. He regretted every feeling more than hate toward Naruto. Hate. Could he hate Naruto? Could he hate his blonde angel? The one who couldn't love him? No. He couldn't. No matter how much he tried he couldn't hate. Nor could he love. He was trapped. Trapped in his own sorrow. Trapped between two emotions, brought on by one person. Is that possible?

Sasuke clenched his fists, trying to hold back tears. He had to be strong. He couldn't let this weaken him, but it did. Tears started to flow steadily. He couldn't take it. So, he left. He left the bench. The bench in his dreams. But in his dreams, he had been loved by Naruto. He had been held, kissed by Naruto. But he knew that this was not a dream, and Naruto could never love him.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment. He made his way to his bedroom. He slept. Sleep. Relaxing. Escape. Which was exactly that for Naruto. He slept so he didn't have to deal with life. He lost all his problems in a comforting, relaxing, escape called sleep. Besides, he was incredibly tired. he was tired from today. And he had wasted enough energy crying. Crying over sasuke, crying about life. But sleep was his escape. His secret weapon. Sleep was his own.

And then, Naruto dreamed. Dreams were an escape as well. An alternate reality where everything goes right for once. Unlike today. He hadn't ment to hurt Sasuke. But he couldn't tell him he loved him, because he didn't... did he? Well, he wasn't gay... was he?

He had a dream where, well how about i show you:

_He was walking through the park when he spotted the bench where they were sitting earlier that day. He walked up behind him, and slipped into a hug while giving him a peck on the cheek. "Hello sasuke." he said. He sat down next to him. Sasuke moved in for a kiss. Lips met in a soft kiss. Sasuke gently bit Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto parted his lips and felt a warm tounge slip into his mouth, feeling his tounge, mouth, and making him feel **good**. Then, they seperated for air, and Naruto woke up._

TBC...

well, another chapter done, i hope you like it. and please review, or i will never write again! JK but seriously, REVIEW!

...pandasplease...


	6. Chapter 6

Falling for a Blonde

Ch. 6

I've been really busy the passed few weeks, and today i finally got some time to sit down and write another chapter. i hope you like it, and thank you to those faithful reviewers. :)

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, the characters, or anything like that!

Sasuke entered his house, and sat down on his bed. He stared at the floor. He was done crying... for now. He didn't even think he had any tears left. But he was wrong. He found that out when Naruto's name appeared on the caller I.D. He didn't bother to pick it up. He didn't want to talk to him.

The answering machine clicked on, but Naruto didn't leave a message. What would he say? He was sure after what he had said to sasuke, that he wanted nothing to do with him. Why else would he not answer the phone?

The truth is, they were hurting inside. but not in the same way. Sasuke was hurt by what Naruto said, as well as what he said to Naruto. He was shocked and disappointed. And Naruto was confused beyond belief. He wanted to love Sasuke, but he just couldn't. He was a guy, and so was Sasuke, and that just wasn't right. He was made fun of enough as it is, but if everyone thought he was gay, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. But part of him was so torn by seeing what he did to Sasuke, he didn't care. But this part wasn't the biggest part of him, so he couldn't do that.it just seemed hopeless. Pain, pure, and simple.

Naruto didn't even have the guts to leave a message. But he couldn't just sit around, he had to do something. He needed Sasuke to know...but how? Then, he had an Idea.

Sasuke sat there, contemplating his thoughts. He was devastated that he didn't even pick up the phone, but something deep down inside told him that it was the right thing to do. He just needed some time to get over Naruto, if he could ever get over him.

Sasuke heard a timid knock at the door. _"Great, now who could it be?"_ He thought as he wiped the tears from his face. he opened the door to see... Naruto!

TBC...

Sorry that it's short, but i have a bad case of writers block, and this was all i had time for today. As always, Review! And untill next time, Bye!

...Pandasplease...


	7. Chapter 7

Falling For a Blonde

Ch.7

Hello hello, thanks for reading all of you wonderful people, especially all those who were reviewing from the begining( U know who U are) Without you i wouldn't have continued. so without further hesitation, i bring you chapter 7... The last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters, or anything like that...

Sasuke stared at him, his jaw dropped. "W...What are you doing here?" he asked. He actually was stuttering... Naruto better have a good explanation.Naruto shifted his gaze with his hands in his pockets, often like what Hinata does when she's nervous.

"Well I, I" there was a long pause."I wanted to do this." Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's collar, and pulled their lips together.

Sasuke broke the kiss, before it started something more than what he thought he wanted.

"Naruto, why? You hurt me so much when you said you didnt love me, but now you kiss me outta the blue?"

"Sauke, i didn't realize it at first, but i want to be with you. another setback, was other people. i didn't want to have to take even more crap from people, just because of what i do. But I finally realized, that you're worth it, Sasuke. You're worth anything and everything to me."

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto. "Wanna come in?" Sasuke said with a look in his eye. Naruto recognized that look as the " I'm-going-to-get-what-I-want-tonight" look. Naruto gave a qwirky smile and stepped inside... :)

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night, with his head pounding. He was trying to recall any of last night's events. He remembered Naruto coming over, he invited him in. they had a few shots of sake... okay not a few, like 7 or 8, but what does it matter? Then every thing went blank. Then, a thought crossed his mind _'where's Naruto?'_ Sasuke couldn't remember if he went home or not, and he was worried.

"Naruto,where are you" Sasuke said to himself, almost a whisper.

"I'm right here" a sleepy naruto said as he pulled sasuke back under the covers, and into his arms.

The End. :)

Well, that's the end. i hope you all enjoyed it, and please review. In the future, don't forget to look for more stories by me!(Naruto ones... of course) Untill then, Bye!

...Pandasplease...


End file.
